heroctorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aros: The Prophecy Awakens
"If you want to banish me, banish me, but I've done nothing wrong" - Aros ''Aros: The Prophecy Awakens ''is a 2022 movie based on the superhero Aros. It stars Liam Hemsworth, Gordon Ramsay, Chris Hemsworth, Grey DeLisle, Jaime Alexander, and Laurence Fishburne Synopsis After being cast out of Amamik for being considered "different", Aros is sent to Earth where he meets up with his new friend Tanya Braddock and discovers that he may not be so different after all. Plot Aros, the prince of Amamik, is set to be crowned king in a day when he stumbles upon an illegal flower called the White Legend, which turns him into an albino version of a Night Keeper (an all-black humanoid creature with large red semi-circles for eyes). He is cast out by his father, Patrias, who decides that Aros' brother, Omega, should be the next king. Aros is sent to Earth, where he is found by Tanya Braddock, an aspiring physicist who decides to help Aros get back home. Aros discovers that he has shape-shifting powers, and turns into a human. He calls himself "Aaron Hernandos" in order to get into public places without being considered weird. Tanya and Aros become romantically involved. Meanwhile, Aros' mother Maternas is murdered by the relentless Tsarda, who is wanting to become the king of Amamik. Omega escapes before he can be killed by Tsarda, and tries to find Aros on Earth. Omega tells Aros of what has happened to their mother, and Aros mourns before heading to Amamik. Tanya tells Aros goodbye, and Aros says that he will return one day, and they kiss before Aros leaves. Aros goes to Amamik and kills Tsarda, but is attacked by Omega, who reveals that this was the plan the whole time, in order to finally get the chance to kill Aros himself and fulfill the prophecy of the Nightstalker. Aros and Omega fight each other near the portal that sent Aros to Earth, and Omega and Aros both go through the portal before Aros destroys it. Aros then leaves Amamik to be ruled by Patrias. Aros and Omega battle on Earth, and Omega almost beats him until he is accidentally transported away. Aros has no idea where Omega went, and reunites with Tanya. Tanya decides to stay with Aros, who vows that he will help protect Earth. He is approached by Christopher Lee, who asks him about the Heroctors Project. In a mid-credits scene, Aros visits the afterlife and has one final conversation with his mother. In a post-credits scene, a man is shown doing push-ups, and then shown grabbing a set of small shields with the Canadian maple leaf on them. Cast * Liam Hemsworth as Aros * Chris Hemsworth as Omega * Gordon Ramsay as Tsarda * Grey DeLisle as Maternas * Jaime Alexander as Tanya Braddock * Laurence Fishburne as Patrias * Morgan Freeman as Christopher Lee * Tye Sheridan as Logson (post-credits scene) Future of Aros Aros is confirmed for two more films, with both Hemsworths returning for the two films. Jennifer Lawrence is also confirmed for the third film to play Exina.